Danger At Prom
by Lovey-Rose
Summary: In a month, everyone was study for the finals. When the finals were over, the teachers thought the students deserve a break. So a prom would be a great break right? Well not if your dates didn't show up. This is what happened to the Puffs. Their dates are none other than their boyfriends, the Ruffs. Is there a reason the Ruffs didn't show up? Working with Ddd665. (Winner from poll)
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:  
The teachers thought that the students deserved a break, because everybody did really well on their exams! Of course are favorite hero's are in line waiting on their boyfriends!

0-0-0-0

Momoko POV:  
"I am so excited for Prom and I am excited to find out how our boyfriends will ask us!" I said as I was jumping up and down. "Would you calm down and stop talking about the mushy prom!" Kaoru growled. Kaoru has been in a bad mood for a while now. Miyako was busy talking to Alice; they were talking about a new fashion design!  
Mean while: 

0-0-0-0

Bricks POV:  
"FOR LAST TIME PRINCESS, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! MY GIRLFRIEND IS MOMOKO! "I said to the annoyed. My bro's and I have been getting bothered by Princess' friends! We ran into the cafeteria and spotted our girlfriend's. I ran up to her and gave her a sneak attacked hug! She jump up, surprised! "Hi Brick, what's wrong?" her angelic voice sang. "Ugh I am running away from Princess and my bro's and I are running away from her friends!" 

0-0-0-0

Kaoru's POV:

I saw Brick hug Momoko from behind. I saw my boyfriend run up to me and said "Those annoying girls are getting more annoying than ever!". "Who are you running from any why?!" I ask him. "Princess' new friends!" "GRR!" I said low because the pain was heading this way. I noticed a few more new faces! The boys hid behind us. I notice Jordan was heading this way alone with her boyfriend and her other two sisters along with their boyfriends! But Princess reach use first." "Hey give us back our boys!" the snob shouted at us! "Why should we, are boy's don't seem to like you very much!" I shouted back. 

0-0-0-0

Violet's POV:  
I watching Kaoru shouting at Princess. My boyfriend whispered something into my ear... "Oh so that's why Kaoru got pissed!" I said as I watch the scene in fort of me take affected. I also notice that Princess and made some new friends! Then out of nowhere Jordan came. "Are you bothering their best friends again? How many times do we have to tell you that the boy's hate you for what you have been doing to their girlfriends!" She said angry! I sighed this is getting annoying so I turn to Jasmine. " Yo!" I said she look at me and smiled and said "Hey! What's happening?" "Princess and her friends are bothering our boyfriends again!" I said, "Really? Do they ever give up?" she said. "I really don't know!" I said. 

0-0-0-0

Boomer POV:

Right now I am hiding behind me sugar sweet girlfriend Miyako. I whisper to her "Hey those girls are really getting on my nervous even though I have no clue what is going on here!" "Me neither and they are so annoying and I think they are trying to take you guys away from us!" She said in her sweet melodies voice. I melted at hearing that, and then I saw Jordan starting to get pissed at Princess and the girls that I have forgotten their names because each new girl is in one of our class. But I can't remember because I wasn't paying attention during that class. 

0-0-0-0

Hello reader's This is my first time doing this and please be nice to me! I am new, It's Lovey-Rose turn next!  
Here is the 1st chapter! What do you think Rose San and is it okay! I know it is short! What should I say to the Reader's?!


	2. Chapter 2

Miyako POV

We were walking through the mall getting some dresses for prom! We split up from the Punks just so we won't have two girls flipping out. If we still together, Kauoru and Jordan would both flip out. "I don't want to go to this dumb prom!" She yelled. I look to her and said. "Calm down please." I was wearing a white skirt with black leggings. I was also wearing a light blue T-shirt. Kauoru had on black shorts and a green hoodie. Her hair was covered with her hat. She had he Black Jordan's on too. "No! I will not! I have to wear a dress!" She yelled. A few heads turned to her. Kauoru just glared back. "Be quiet!" Violet growled. "People are staring!" She had on jeans and a purple shirt. Over her shirt was a black vest and she had purple converse. Kauoru growled under her breathe. "Come on Kauoru, it won't be that bad." Momoko said. Momoko had a red skirt with a white rim. She also had a pink tank top on and white ballerina flats. Kauoru just mumbled. We came to the dress shop in a few minutes. "Why must you torture me?" Kauoru asked. "If you can wear a dress for one night, you can torture Butch." Violet suggested. "Fine." Kauoru mumbled. "I will be back!" I cheered and ran off. The girls shared the same confused look. I found the perfect outfit for all of us! I stuffed each outfit in a bag and went back to the girls. "I am back!" I cheered. "What did you do?" Momoko asked. "I found us the perfect outfits!" I cheered and handed Kauoru a green shopping bag. "Try that on." I ordered. Kauoru sighed and went into the dressing room. After a few minutes she came back out. She wore a green spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees with black combat boots. They had neon green laces. She still had on her hat and black fingerless gloves. "You look amazing!" Momoko cheered. Kauoru shrugged. "All you need is to get rid of your hat to straighten your hair and put on a little make up." Violet smirked. "NO WAY! I AM ALREADY WEARING A DRESS!" Kauoru yelled with venom. "Come on Kauoru, just a little make-up. Blush and lip gloss is all you need. Plus you just need to straighten your hair for one night." I said trying to calm her down. She mumbled and went back to change. "Momoko it is your turn!" I cheered. Momoko smiled and she toke the pink shopping bag from me. She went as Kauoru came out. Momoko came out wearing a pink strapless dress that went above an inch above her feet. It has glitter on it. She also had a white mini jacket and red pumps. The pumps had a pink strap and a flower on it. "I love it!" Momoko cheered and twirled around. "I knew you would!" I smiled. "Violet it is your turn!" I smiled and handed her a purple bag. "Whatever." She said and went into the dressing room. She came out wearing a purple dress with glitter that went about two inches below her knees. It also had a black belt. She had purple heels with a golden music note on the strap. "You look so cute!" Momoko said. Violet shrugged and went to change. "Now you go!" Momoko cheered. I went in and changed. So today is Tuesday and the prom is Friday. Two days until prom. I thought that while I changed. I came out in a baby blue dress that went between my ankles and knee. I also had a darker blue shawl and a pair of blue sandal heels. "You look amazing!" Momoko cheered. "So are we buying these dresses?" Kauoru asked. "Of course! We all look amazing in the dresses Miyako picked!" Momoko answered. "After we buy the dresses, let's check on the Punks. Just to make sure Jordan didn't kill them." Violet mentioned. "True." Kauoru piped in. "Okay, let's go!" I cheered. We ran to the cash register to buy the outfit. We just walked out of the store to hear, "I can't believe you are going to make me wear a dress!" We ran towards the noise to find the Punks walking. "Okay, they are not dead. We are good." Kauoru said. "Oh hi girls!" Alice cheered. They all held shopping bags. "What dresses and shoes did you get?" I asked. "Jordan would love to show you guys her dress. She just loves dresses." Ginger snickered. "Watch it!" Jordan growled while taking out something from her dark green bag. It was a black dress with green sleeves. It looked like it would stop below her knees. She also showed us a pair of black ankle heel boots. "That is so cute!" I cheered. "I told you they would like it." Alice told her older sister. Jordan just mumbled and stuffed her dress and shoes into the bag. Alice pulled out a strapless dark blue dress with a black rim and black heels with a blue strap. To me, it looked like it would stop above her knees. "Not bad." Violet said. Alice smiled to her. Ginger already started pulling her outfit out of the bag. It was a pink dress with a red mini jacket attached to it. She had black heels with a pink heel and strap. "Cool! It is attached!" Momoko exclaimed. Ginger shrugged, "Yeah but it is long. I don't want to trip. This dress goes to my ankles for crying out loud!" Jasmine pulled out a purple dress with a blue belt. She also had black flats with a small jewel on the toe. It would be about the same length as my dress. I think. "That is so cute!" I cheered. Jasmine just shrugged and put the dress away. "Are we done with the shopping?" Jordan asked. "Yeah and done talking about prom?" Kauoru asked. "Yes." Berserk said to Jordan. "Yeah and no." Momoko said to Kauoru. "Okay why?" Jordan asked. "We need to figure out how to get there." Jasmine spoke up. "That's it?" Kauoru asked. "I can have Dave drive us. He drives the football team to and from practice for some money. He still has the minivan." "Then I guess we are done talking about prom. For today." Violet shrugged. "YES!" Kauoru and Jordan yelled together. People turned to look to the noise. "We are in public!" Violet and Jasmine growled at them. The rest of us sweat drop at this scene. "Let's just go before I lose my sanity." Violet said walking away. The rest of followed. "Where are we all going to get ready at?" Momoko asked. "Well, my sisters and I are getting ready at our house. Our boyfriends are getting ready somewhere. I think with the Ruffs at the lab." Ginger said with a thinking face. "Okay, the lab is out then." Kauoru complained. "How about my house? My grandmother is out of town visiting a friend." I offered. "That would be good." Violet mentioned. "Okay it is settled then! We are getting ready at my house while the Punks are at their house! Dave is picking us all up too!" I cheered. "What about our boyfriends?" Jasmine asked. "They can find their own way." Kauoru said. "What? That is mean!" I shouted. "Okay let's be smart and take a vote. Who wants to make the Ruffs and Rights walk? Raise your hand." Momoko said. Jordan, Jasmine, Kauoru, Violet, and Alice raised their hand. "OH! You are outnumbered! They are walking!" Kauoru cheered. "Fine, they walk." Momoko mumbled and we started walking again. So everything is planned!

0-0-0-0

Bolt POV (Next day at a café)

"So what are we going to do about prom?" Boomer asked. "What do you mean?" Butch asked me. "We need a way to get there and tuxedos Sherlock." I said whacking Butch upside the head. "Ouch!" He yelped. Brick sighed. "Stop fighting and we can get that taken care of." Just then, a group of four made their way to our table of 8. Dang it! Why did the Rights cancel last second? A girl with white hair and black tips sat next to Butch. I think her name was Nancy and she had her bangs covering her left eye. She dye it black. No matter how much Butch tried to make her mad, she just laughed at his efforts. Nancy was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a skull on it. Princess, the pain since school started, sat next to Brick. She had _another _puffy dress. This one was red but the one in school was purple. Must be to impress Brick. A girl with golden blonde hair and a red streak through her hair sat next to me. She was wearing a green clip with a rose on it to keep the bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a pale green pants and a red T-shirt. Her name was Rose and she won't stop bugging me! A girl with black hair sat next to Boomer. She barely even talks but yet she still bugs him. Her name was Mia. A black skirt and a white shirt covered by a jean jacket. "What do you want?" Butch said with pure hatred. "What? Can't a girl just be with her boyfriend?" Princess asked."Yeah, when you actually get one." I spat. My brothers laughed. "Oh Bricky! He is being mean!" Princess exclaimed and tried to lean against Brick's shoulder. Brick got up causing Princess to fall on the ground. The whole café laughed at her. Thank god. "That was wonderful Bricky" Boomer said laughing. "Why yes it is Boomy." Brick said with a smirk. That just caused Butch and I to laugh. Princess got up and dusted herself off. "Yo Princess, you okay?" Nancy asked. "Yes I am fine. Bricky must have seen something to protect me." Princess said sitting back down. "Nope." Brick said blankly. A waiter came by to take our order. "What can I get you gentlemen and your ladies?" He asked. "Look," Butch paused and looked at the waiter's name tag. "Shane, these are not or ever will be our ladies. So if you don't want to die, you better get that through your thick skull." Butch glared. "O-of c-course sir." Shane stuttered. "We will have four smoothies. Two straws each. Got it?" Nancy glared at the waiter. He nodded his head quickly and ran. "What was that for?" Butch asked glaring. Nancy laughed. "Your glare doesn't scare me. Plus, that was Princess' idea. She just wanted me to do it so she doesn't get the "stacker status." My brothers and I laughed at that comment. "Nancy!" Princess yelled. Some of them, like Nancy, would be cool as friends. The waiter came back with four smoothies. Nancy pushed the glass to Butch and said, "Water, Mt. Dew, and Dr. Pepper please." The waiter nodded and left. Mia pushed the glass to Boomer and Rose did the same to me. "You guys are no fun." Princess pouted and tried to share the smoothie with Brick. Brick just glared and hit the glass and it fell on Princess. She shrieked. Everyone at the table laughed including her so called friends. She ran into the girl's bathroom. "Awesome Brick!" Laughed Rose. Just then, Shane came back and gave the girls the drink. Nancy got water, for Rose was Mt. Dew, and Mia drank Dr. Pepper. Princess came back with a stain and didn't sit down. Maybe that is a good sign. "We are leaving!" Princess yelled. "Who said you were boss?" Nancy asked. "Yeah, we just got here Princess." Rose agreed. "Come on Mia! We are leaving and we will meet up with you guys later." Princess ordered. "B-but, I r-really don't want to go. I w-want to stay with N-Nancy and R-Rose." Mia stuttered twirling her black hair. "I don't care! We are leaving Mia!" Princess yelled and stormed out. Mia sighed, "Bye guys." She got up and to follow Princess. "You don't have to listen to her." Rose said. Mia shrugged and left. "What's up with that?" Butch growled to Nancy. Nancy sent a glare to him and Butch _actually_ flinched. Butch flinched! Boomer, Brick, and I just burst into laughing. "Shut up!" Butch yelled at us. "We should go before Princess yells at Mia." Rose said to Nancy across the table. "Yeah. One more time she yells at Mia for nothing, I am going to rip all her dresses." Nancy growled. "She is _your _best friend. Talk to her." Rose suggested getting up. "I will do that when she goes broke. That is basically the _only _time she will listen." Nancy said following Rose. "Bye guys." They waved and left. "Okay, something is going on with them we don't know about." Brick said. The rest of us nodded. We will find out if they keep the "stacker status."

0-0-0-0

Princess POV (In an alley near the café)

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I asked Mia. "W-well," Mia started. "We b-barely hang out with the g-girls without t-the guys. I-I thought we should all hang out even w-with t-them. I d-didn't even finish my d-drink." Mia started twirling a piece of her black hair. "Well you don't think! You can always get another drink!" I yelled at her. "Yo, Princess! Leave Mia alone!" A voice called out. It was Nancy. I sighed and turned to see her and Rose walking this way. "Well, it isn't my fault she doesn't listen." I said crossing my arms. Rose said, "Well you two should get along. You _are _sisters." I growled, "She is nothing like me! Anyone who doesn't like being rich isn't my sister!" I had to put up with Duchess and her! Duchess is away most of the time and Mia just came back from helping charity in America. One time, daddy gave her hundred dollars for shopping. Mia gave it to charity! I asked why and she said she doesn't like shopping. I cannot believe she doesn't like shopping! "You know sisters don't _always _need to be alike. I mean look at me and Rose." Nancy laughed. Rose smiled, "Yeah, we are nothing alike but we are sisters. We love each other!" Rose tried not to laugh at the last part. Nancy had blonde hair but dyed it. I glance to Mia. She is just twirling her hair and looking at the ground. How is she my sister? A true Morbucks would never be talked to that way. "Why did you guys give up on the Ruffs so easily?" I asked changing the subjected. "Here is a little hint, the Puffs are their girlfriends!" Nancy exploded. "What about the Puffs?" A male voice asked. We turn around to see a group of four. I think it was some boys from the school. There was one boy, his name was Mitch, a boy I use to date before I figured out he was a sports fan. Sports causes sweat. Gross! One was the waiter from the café. I just noticed he had reddish and yellowish hair. I remember his name was Cody. He and Miyako were like best friends apparently. Last time I checked he was in a wheel chair. He was standing on his own. Something must have happened. There was another dude with brown hair with a little black mixed into it. I didn't know him. "Who is the dude with the brown hair? That has to be asked before we answer your question." Nancy asked. "His name is Chris." Cody said. "Now what about the Puffs?" Mitch asked again. Nancy whispered to me, "They must have the "stacker status" on the Puffs." I tried not to laugh. She may be a pain but she is my best friend. She whispered the same thing to Mia and Rose. "That is not very nice." Chris smirked. "Dang it." Nancy mumbled. "Well, I guess we do have the "stacker status" on the Puffs but you shouldn't be talking. Don't you have the same thing on the Ruffs?" Shane asked. I almost forgot he was in the café with us. "You were spying on us!" Rose yelled. "How about we all help each other out?" Cody asked. The girls and I exchanged a look with each other and smirked. Well, Mia was still looking at the ground but as her older sister, she doesn't have a choice. "Keep talking." I smirked.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! This is Lovely-Rose and here is chapter two! So like 10 things. First, sorry and this goes for "The Past Puffs" for the two week disappearance. School is such a pain. Plus, I am just getting over a cold or flu. I don't know what and I don't care. Second, I know Blossom is supposed to be pair with Sakamoto if it wasn't Brick. I frankly don't like him for playing pranks on the girls in his class. I talked to Ddd665 about it and she agrees. So, in this story, Blossom will be paired with Shane. Next, Violet will be paired with Chris. Not paired like couple but the Shane and Chris have a crush on Blossom and Violet. I know people don't know about the Ruffs and Puffs secret identity but I didn't know what to call them if I didn't call them the Ruffs and Puffs. Also, if my grammar is like messed up it is because of school. So confusing, can't even think half of the time. Plus, Nancy and Princess were best friends since they were like 5 years old. Finally, Mia and Princess are sisters like Nancy and Rose. By the way, Ddd665 thought of all the names for the girls. So, Nancy didn't want people to know that she was related to Rose so she dyed her hair. I think that's it. So, leave a review and say what you think! Freedom of speech people!

Shane=Blossom Chris=Violet


End file.
